


Night terrors and woodland beasts

by john_egbooty



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: M/M, Might be a little violence, Paranoia, meontions of self harm, pinescone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_egbooty/pseuds/john_egbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper sat on his bed, in the dorm room he shared with his boyfriend, wirt.<br/>For the first time in months, years even, he felt calm.</p><p>He had a boyfriend, he and Mabel had settled their disagreement, a healthy balance between life and the journals.</p><p>It had been seven years since Bill had been summoned to this world, and he'd not appeared either. </p><p>Maybe they were finally safe.</p><p>....yeah, I wouldn't bet on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night terrors and woodland beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based off an rp with a friend, hope you like.

Dipper lay on his bed.

Wirt was just a few feet away, on the other bed, dipper could reach out and grab him, but he didn't.

He shook silently, trying to calm down  
'It was just a nightmare' he told himself, trying to get his breathing under control.

It was the same nightmare over and over again, Bill coming back and taking wirt from him.

He decided to get up amd get some water.  
He stepped onto the thick, wooly carpet, navigating the cluttered apartment.

He grabbed a glass, me poured some water, taking small sips and just thinking.

It had been seven years since he'd seen bill.  
Seven years of overcoming paranoia, and trying to put his relationship with Mabel back together.

But he'd done it.

He looked at the apartment around him.  
This was his home.

Papers everywhere, a few dishes sitting in the sink.  
Familiar beige wallpaper, drawings tacked to the wall, clothes strewn about.

This dorm room was a safe place for him, and he sighed contently.

Glancing at the clock, he saw it was almost eight am.  
About time for them to get up anyways. 

He didn't have any classes today, though.

Maybe I could hang out with Mabel today, he thought, brewing some coffee.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mabel was stumbling through the woods, searching for firewood.  
Geeze, dippers soul burned through the wood like it was nothing!  
'I just have to stockpile enough wood to go back and get the journals, and search for a cure' she thought.

I'll save you dipper. 

"You are going to get lost" it said. The one who had given her the option to help dipper, this..kind beast.

"Nah I got it man don't worry!"

"You've been going for hours. Perhaps you should rest?"

"That's..a nice idea. But wake me up before the fire gets low, alright?" Mabel yawned, 

"Sure" the beast chuckled.

A branch made its way around Mabel's leg, and it got colder.

Mabel hugged her sweater around her more tightly, sleeping peacefully.

She didn't notice her phone buzzing away. Telling her dipper was trying to call.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Or not. Mabel wasnt answering her phone, for some reason.  
Dipper suposed he could clean up the apartment while wirt went to the classes he had today, a few morning classes.


End file.
